


Arkham Night

by NightwingEarth16



Category: batman arkham knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Nightwing and Shadow have been captured by Penguin’s men in Arkham Knight. The men guarding them decide to have a little fun with Shadow.





	Arkham Night

Dick sat straight and silently, not looking at Shadow who sat three yards away from him. She was tied down to the chair as well, only she had duck tape over her mouth where his lips were out in the open, bruised, cut and bleeding. 

Penguin had gone to do who-knows-what, leaving the two heroes with twenty something men, all with large arms and fists. 

“Man,” one of them groaned in a childlike whine, “Why can’t we just kill them?” 

“Penguin needs leverage on the Batman, Kyle,” someone else snapped to the whiner, “So shut up and keep watch.” 

Kyle, the whiner, groaned in irritation but other than that noise, was quiet. He shifted his gun on his arms then glanced at Shadow. His eyes flashed strangely, and a devious smirk played at his mouth. 

Kyle took a step closer to Shadow, now looking at the tied girl like she was a tasty treat. Shadow’s eyes flicked at Kyle, then looked straight ahead of her, acting as though his gaze wasn’t bothering. 

“The hell you doing,” someone asked Kyle as he squatted down in front of Shadow. 

Kyle’s smirk grew, “She ain’t half bad looking. Wonder how hot she is under all of that clothing?” 

Dick’s heart stopped, then began to thud painfully against his ribs. Kyle’s remark had caused the rest of the men to look over at Shadow. Their eyes all became glittered with lust. 

Dick opened his tender lips, “Don’t look at her.” 

His head snapped to the side, pain exploding across his skull as someone used the end of their gun to hit him. 

Kyle laughed, “Aw, feeling protective? To bad you can’t get closer, you might get a better look.” 

Through the ringing in his ears, spots swimming around his vision and pounding head, Dick managed to glare and open his mouth again, “Get away from her.” 

Several men laughed, and then there were fingers. Prying his lips open and stuffing a rag into his mouth. The cloth filled every inch of Dick’s mouth, making his jaw ache even more and his lips crack wider. Duck tape covered his raw lips, preventing him from having the chance to try and prod the cloth out of his mouth. 

Eyes straining with tears, Dick watched helplessly and silently as Kyle reached out and grabbed the tape on Shadow’s lips, yanking it off. 

The action made her lips quiver for half a second, red from the sudden rip, but she remained still as rock other than that. Shadow blinked, keeping her gaze away from Kyle, Kyle now looking at her chest. 

Another man walked over and tugged at her hair, forcing Shadow to look up slightly, exposing more of her pale neck. He smiled, “Sure has pretty lips. How well do you think she can swallow a cock?” 

Kyle snickered, “For you, Jorden, she won’t have much to swallow. Me on the other hand,” Kyle rubbed the crotch of his pants with his large palm, “She’ll barely be able to get past the tip.” 

“You don’t have a dick that big Kyle,” Jorden snapped. 

The rest of the men chuckled and began to shift over to Shadow, someone dragging Dick’s chair over so that he was eventually seated a foot away from her. 

The man who had slammed his gun into Dick’s head pushed Jorden away, allowing Shadow to lower her head. Her eyes hidden behind her mask found Dick. Dick looked at her through the lense of his own mask, trying to speak to her through his gaze. 

Shadow opened her mouth but before she could speak, she flinched and hissed. 

The man had slipped his hands, large and gritty, around her shoulders and collarbone, eventually finding Shadow’s breasts and fondling them. 

Shadow shrunk against her chair, trying to escape wandering hands, but could not escape. More hands began to touch parts of her body, her hips, legs, arms, face, and back. 

Shadow hissed again, tightening her body and attempting to bite a finger that came close to her lips. The man who had his finger close to her mouth yanked his hand away, his smirk worthy of Joker Gas. 

“Fiesty. I like it.” 

He pulled out a large jagged blade, and for one split second, Dick thought that he was going to cut her, but to his horror, he tugged at her shirt and began to cut away the fabric. Shadow’s chest moved quicker, telling Dick that she was breathing harder, that she was starting to panic. 

The blade tore all the way through, up to her shoulder. Shadow’s pale skin was covered in a pallet of bruises from the punching that they had both endured. Her breasts were covered by her black bra, but they were still showing, moving with each of her panicked breaths. 

The men whistled, all of them complimenting her “pale full tits.” 

Dick felt bile rising in his throat, wanting to expel the fluid but was unable to. More hands began to explore Shadow’s body, and he swore he could hear her rapid heartbeat from where he was. 

Kyle groaned and rubbed his crotch again, “oh man....I’m hard as hell.” 

Dick looked at him with poison. 

The others laughed and spoke in agreement. 

Shadow hissed again as her bra slipped off, someone behind her unhooking the clip and cutting off the straps. Shadow tightened her shoulders together, trying to cover her exposed chest, but that didn’t hide anything. Her breasts were out in the open, fully showing with small round pink nipples. 

Jorden moaned and reached over, grabbing her breast and squeezing. 

Shadow lurched and struck, bending over and biting Jorden this time in his forearm.  
Jorden screamed and let go of her, but Shadow did not let go of him. She ground down and after a hard yank, did she let go. Jorden’s arm was bloody and shaking madly. 

“Bitch bit me,” Jorden spat, cradling his hurt arm. 

Shadow moved her jaw and spit a mouthful of blood and saliva landing squarely on Kyle’s face. 

Kyle flinched and wiped his face, his eyes narrowed to thin slits. 

Kyle stood, showing his erection through his pants, “I’m gonna fuck you until you break.” 

Shadow glared dangerously, not once did she speak. Dick admired her for that, if his mouth was free, he know that an ocean of insults and threats would be pouring out of his lips. 

Kyle reached over, Dick thinking that he would yank down Shadow’s pants, but instead there was a flash for silver. 

Shadow stiffened and fell limp, the dot where the needle had entered her neck. That’s when Kyle began to untie her, doing it quickly and sharply. 

Someone spoke up, “I want a turn after you Kyle. A want a good LONG turn.” 

Kyle smiled cruelly, “You head that bitch? Each and every one of us is gonna give you a good hard fuck. You won’t be able to stand.” 

Shadow shifted sluggishly, whatever drug Kyle had given her kept her conscious, but she was unable to fight back. 

Kyle finished untying her and dragged her on the cement, furiously yanking down her pants. 

Shadow groaned , groping at nothing as Kyle stripped her naked. 

When he had stripped her of clothing, Shadow rolled on her side, her fingers searching for something. For someone. Shadow was trying to find Dick. 

Dick’s chest broke and he was unable to stop a tear from leaking out of his eye as he watched helplessly at her on the ground. 

Kyle was now pushing his pants down, revealing his straining erection, and then grabbed Shadow’s hips, pulling her back to him. 

The men whooped as Kyle forcefully opened Shadow’s legs and his cock vanished into her thighs. 

Shadow let out a mewl, sounding like a kitten, as Kyle began to move. Beads of sweat formed on Dick’s foreahead, Kyle moaning and grunting. 

“So hot,” Kyle whined with lust in every word, “God damn, she is just so hot and tight.” 

Someone shoved their way through and pushed Shadow’s head up until she was in a sitting position. 

Dick barely saw the cock before it too was shoved into Shadow’s body. 

Every man was now palming their pants, looks of want and lust filling their eyes. 

Kyle began to pick up tempo, his thrusts making sick wet slapping sounds as he continued to pound into Shadow without mercy. 

Shadow began to whine, only inside of a whine of lust, it was a whine of pain. 

She was waking up and she was hurting. 

Kyle now moved with quick sharp thrusts, each slap louder than the last. Kyle moaned, “I’m gonna fill you up....gonna put so much cum in you...”

“Look at him! He’s crying!”

Someone had ripped off the tape and pulled out the drool soaked rag, giving Dick a chance to inhale, then shout, “Stop it! You’re hurting her!” 

Shadow turned towards Dick’s voice, her lips parting, “Nightwing....” 

Kyle looked at Dick, his pupils blown wide, “Bet you’d like a chance to get into her.” 

Dick growled and tugged violently at his bonds. 

The man behind Shadow gave a sharp cry and stiffened, emptying his cum inside of her ass. 

He pulled out and let Kyle slam into her one last time before moaning as his hips twitched, cumming inside of her. 

Then he stood and walked away, another man taking his place. 

Dick shouted his throat raw as he watched Shadow being raped by each man, some harder than the others. 

Shadow continued to paw weakly at her rapers, attempting to push them away, but the drug and constant painful use of her body made her attempts useless. 

The last man finished, emptying his load inside of her leaking vagina. 

Dick was crying silently, and Shadow was curling into herself, making her pale body into a small ball on the cement floor. 

Kyle smirked, proud of his disgusting work, and opened his mouth again, “What about now Nightwing? She’s not so tough now.” 

Dick glared through his tears.


End file.
